toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:GamerPerson/Gamer News: Issue 11
Last Lure Yesterday, 6/24/11, I finally finished my Lure Track and got PRESENTATION!!! It has been the quickest gag track that I've ever maxed. I went from small magnet in March to Presentation in June. I'm really excited, glad to have it done, and happy. Finishing Dreamland After months of working I'm finally about to finish my last Donald's Dreamland task! I had to defeat 100 5+ story cog buildings. I'm at 93 out of 100 and hope to finish it by tomorrow. It's another reason I'm happy. UPDATE: I have finished it and finished my Lawbot Disguise. The only reason I'm not on is because I can't connect to Toontown and actually nobody I know can right now so I don't know if they're down or something but I'm going to wait and hopefully later I'll be able to get back on. UPDATE: I have finished my Bossbot Disguise and started the CEO with a great group. It was going great and all of a sudden my internet disconnects from out of nowhere and now I'm going to try again tomorrow. I'm also going to defeat the CJ tomorrow and become a Bottom Feeder Level 2. I'm glad I finally have all my cog suits. Lawbot and Bossbot Disguises: How Hard? This is my first question about Lawbot and Bossbot Disguises. I'm wondering how hard was it for some of you to get your Lawbot and Bossbot Disguises if you have them yet. Like what kind of tasks did you get. Name some in your comments. Lawbot and Bossbot Disguises: How Long? This is my second question about Lawbot and Bossbot Disguises. I'm wondering how long was it for some of you to get your Lawbot and Bossbot Disguises if you have them yet. Like how long we're each and how long we're they altogether? A week, two weeks, three weeks, a month? Just answer in your comments. The Ultimate Toontown Quiz Coming Soon I have another new thing coming to this wiki that I'll be launching soon called The Ultimate Toontown Quiz. It will be a quiz of everything on Toontown. I will have a blog about it here and I'll have it up on a website. (I'll anounce where to go soon) It's one of many things I'll be doing in July. UPDATE The Ultimate Toontown Quiz is coming July 16th to my Toontown site. The password to get into the quiz is ttnation. DO NOT FORGET THAT!! Project: Model Pics Like the name says, my next big project coming soon will add new pictures of all the places in Toontown strait out of the Phase Files! I will be adding all kinds of pictures of places you can't get in-game and all kinds of different pictures. It is another new thing I'll be starting in July. Project: Music and Project: Cog Profiling Since Project: Music and Project: Cog Profiling are going pretty slow I decided to get them both finished at the same time and I'm now setting a new goal to have them both done by July 3rd. I'll also be making a blog for Project: Cog Profiling soon and it will have all the info about it. Schedule for July This section has everything I plan to do in July. * Finish Project: Music (July 3rd) (40%) * Finish Project: Cog Profiling (July 3rd) (72%) * Start Project: Model Pics (July 4th) * Open The Ultimate Toontown Quiz (July 16th) * Start New and Improved Gamer News (July 23rd) A lot of these will keep going through August. Reaching my Goals for Summer 2011 So far I have almost finished all my Summer goals and I'm really glad. I'm way ahead of schedule and soon I'll start working on my list of goals for Fall/Winter 2011. They will be one goal list because I usually have half the time on the computer during school than during Summer. Any Good Cartoon Makers? I've been wondering what are some good cartoon makers that are free and easy to use. I need something better to work with than the cartoon maker I'm using now. Just name any good free easy cartoon makers in your comments. THAT'S ALL FOR THIS ISSUE OF GAMER NEWS!! COME BACK JULY 9TH FOR GAMER NEWS: ISSUE 12 IN 3D!!! Category:Blog posts